


Accommodations

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awkward at first to be living with a couple until they go and change things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodations

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Accommodations_   
>  _Pairing: Oliver Queen/Shado/Slade Wilson_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: It's awkward at first to be living with a couple until they go and change things._   
>  _Notes: Written for a 3 sentence day at comment fic where the prompt was Arrow, Oliver/Slade/Shado, living arrangements._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It was hard at first sharing with a couple, wanting to give them privacy but not being able to in case one of Fyers' men captured him and it was harder still when he pretended to be asleep so they could have sex while pretending Oliver couldn't hear every gasp and moan mere feet away. It really didn't help that Shado was beautiful but so strong and determined and that to turn his gaze from her meant looking at one of the most frustrating but attractive men Oliver had ever known. The turning point came when Slade took him to the ground while demonstrating fighting techniques and kissed him with Shado right there beside them which was arousing when it ought to have been awkward, they accommodated him in their relationship, in their makeshift bed and Oliver didn't have to feign sleep again.


End file.
